


Different

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Cute, Double Date, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Meeting a stranger, Peace, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: “Wellll…I may have met a cute guy. And he asked me to go on a date, but I might have been a bit shy and asked if we could make it a double date so you’re now going on a date with me, him…and his best friend on friday eve?” Allison said. Lydia just stared at her. Great. No walk in the forest for me then. “Ally whyyyyy?”





	Different

Colorado had a breathtaking forest. Especially around this time in Autumn. There was a lot of nature and wildlife. Lydia loved it. Every day when she was done with her homework she would go stroll trough the woods. She would go a different way every time, always discovering something new along the way. And not a day went by where she didn’t go. Even when she was sick she would go for at least halve an hour, just to clear her mind a bit and get fresh air.   
  
Today felt different though.   
  
She had just finished het assignment for her French literature class when her best friend came knocking on her door. Allison and Lydia had been friends since freshman year. They had gone through so much together, like Allison’s mom passing away. Or like Lydia’s dad leaving her and her mom to fend for themselves. They had been there for each other, always. She has become her sister and there wasn’t a day that went by where they didn’t talk. So when they heard they were both excepted into the same college it had been the best day of their life.   
  
“Hey Ally” She said as she opened the door. “Lydia, listen! I’ve accepted an offer for both of us and I need you to just bear with me and not kill me.” She said. Lydia was putting her jacket on and now stopped mid-sleeve. Leave it to Allison to get her in an unwanted situation. She could already feel it coming. “what did you do?” Lydia cautiously asked. She wasn’t sure if she wanted the answer. “Wellll…I may have met a cute guy. And he asked me to go on a date but I might have been a bit shy and asked if we could double so you’re now going on a date with me, him…and his best friend on friday eve?” She said. Lydia just stared at her. Great. No walk in the forest for me then. “Ally whyyyyy?” she whined. “You know I don’t do dating, especially if I don’t know who the guy is.”   
  
“He’s perfect for you!” Allison assured, trying to get het best friend on board. “They’re both from back home and the guy you’re going with is studying on the FBI course, it’s his third year. Uhmm…I forgot his name, it was a bit weird but hey? It doesn’t hurt to try right?” She said. Lydia had no choice. She sighed. “fine”.  “YES! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!” Allison squealed.  
“Okay Okay, I love you too please me leave now” Lydia laughed. “Okay bye” Allison said happily as she speed walked back to her own dorm a few dorms away.   
  
Lydia doesn’t like dating. She had some experienced dating guys but they were never what she looked for. They were usually so superficial. “You are pretty, you’re hot, nice eyes, nice smile” They were good complement but she never heard something about her as a person. Like a: you’re kind, or companionate etc. She wanted someone who understood her. And wanted to learn about the real her. Someone who could make her laugh and was a bit of an idiot but who could carry on a conversation with her and discuss things that mattered in life. Well at least he’s smart right? You don’t get into the 3rd year of the FBI course if you’re not smart. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

  
  
She finished putting on her outfit, which consisted of a knee long trench coat, navy blue, black tights and her timberland boots. Finishing it of with a cute scarf she got from one of her good friends Isaac who was now studying abroad in France. She grabbed her photo camera and left the dorm. On her way to a new mini adventure.

 

While walking down a new path she had found she took a bunch of pictures. Seeing different colored butterflies all around her. Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Purple. She didn’t even know that there were that many different colored and shaped ones in Colorado. She also ran into a baby fox tying to catch one of the butterflies and falling miserably which was the most adorable thing ever. As she walked further down the path she went deeper and deeper into the forest. She was so deeply sunken into her thoughts that she had no idea where she had gone. Her phone was still in her dorm and she didn’t remember which path had led her here. She wasn’t too stressed though. She’d find her way back.   
When she walked down the path she noticed it was becoming a little chillier than it already was. That probably meant she was coming closer to the water. When she walked into the open field she had ran into she held her breath for a second. It was beautiful.

 

She was looking up at the sun setting above a big mountain and right before her feet there was a gorgeous lake by the mountain. It was magical. She must have taken 20 pictures of the same scenery because she fell in love with it.   
  
She was now walking down in the opposite direction of the stream when she saw a boy sitting at the edge of the lake. Yes. She thought. He would probably be able to show her out. When she walked towards him he looked up from the steam he had been following straight into her gorgeous green eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful girl. Ever. “hey” she spoke softly. “Hi” he responded with a smile on his face. She sat down next to him. They didn’t say a word for a good 15 minutes. Each of them enjoying the strangers’ presence.   
As the sun went down the moon and stars were so bright that it felt like they lit up the entire forest. It got even better when fireflies starting coming out of the forest and started dancing around all over the lake.   
  
“I’m Lydia” She said, breaking the silence. “Hey Lydia” He smiled. “I’m Stiles” He responded. “Cool name” she said. “Thank you, yours if beautiful” He said. “Thank you” she said with a small blush creeping up on her face. She didn’t want to show it though but there was something about him. _He was…different_. “Why are you here?” She asked him. Looking up at the sky. “I come here a lot. I study at the university near by and my course is very stressful which calls for a lot of relaxation time. I also love just sitting here enjoying the little things, as cheesy as it sound. Life is so hectic these days, you don’t even have time to listen to your own breathing.” He said. **_Different, the good kind of different_**. That’s all Lydia could think. “I agree, everyone is so busy with school, dating, social media etcetera that we forget to just breath and take a time out. Like a real time out.” He nodded in response. “And you? What brings you here?” he asked her.   
  
“Same thing. I discovered this forest when I moved from home to Colorado for uni and I basically kept coming down here every day. I go another way every time to see more of the forest, but I also love taking pictures. So yeah.” She said. “Cool” He responded.   
  
After a short moment of comfortable silence he started speaking. “I used to come here on vacation with my mom and dad when I was younger. We used to swim in the lake and make s’mores. Nobody knew this place even existed so we were the only ones here. It was fantastic until we suddenly stopped coming.” He sighed. “My mom got sick. I can’t remember what she had but she started being paranoid. Scared that I would do something to her. I was with her when she died and I was so glad that she wasn’t paranoid in her last few hours. She told me that I would marry my kindergarten crush/love of my life. Who looks kinda like you but then smaller.” He laughed and so did she. “and she told me she’d be at our wedding. She was holding my hand and we were talking about it and then. She was just gone. I come here because it reminds me of the days when everything was good. And when I think of her this is the only place that can get me to calm down.” He said. He looked at her awe struck face. “I’m sorry if that was too much but I felt like I could trust you so yeah.” He said looking back up at the stars.   
  
“No, that’s amazing. A horrible experience but the way you decide to handle it is amazing. I’m honored that you decided to tell me that.” She said. He smiled.   
  
“You know, my dad left me and my mom when we were at our worst. He left us with piles of debt and it forced me to grow up to fast. Having to do everything at home and taking care of my little sister while my mom worked 70+ hours a week. It was hard but my best friend got me through it.” She smiled. “Yeah” He said. “I have one of those too. He’s basically my brother and I don’t know what I would do without him.” He said.   
  
“That sucks though” He said, referring to what she had told him. “Do you still talk to him?”  “No and I really don’t have to. When he made his decision I made mine. I’m not here to go after people who don’t care for me. It’s a waste of time. “ She said. He nodded in agreement as they sat down a little longer in silence.   
It got colder and colder but neither of them wanted to leave yet. Lydia was freezing and Stiles noticed. “Uhmm, can I put my arm around you? Maybe it’ll help, you know. With the cold. you know, my body temperature might warm you up and so you-“ He was stopped by Lydia giggling. “Yes, you can put your arm around me” she said.   


He was kind of awkward about it in the beginning but as soon as they were both leaning on each other in a comfortable position staring at the scenery in a stranger’s presence it wasn’t that awkward anymore.   
  
“You didn’t have to tell me.” He said, breaking the silence. “What do you mean? About my dad?” He nodded. “If you get to know me better you’ll find out that I’m not really that open with anyone about my private life. I don’t trust people, cause sadly not everyone keeps other peoples privacy and feelings in mind. But like you said.” She looked up at him. “I feel like I can trust you.” He smiled shyly.   
  
“It’s almost midnight.” He noticed, looking at his watch. “Do you have a car or do you need a ride?” he asked, knowing for sure he wasn’t going to let her travel trough the forest by her self at this time. “I’d like a ride” she said.   
  
They walked for about 15 minutes until they saw Stiles’ car. A powder blue Jeep. It was vintage to say the least, but it was beautiful. She could feel that there was a history to it which is probably why he was still driving in it. “I’m sorry it’s not much, but I just can’t let her go.” He said, reffering to the jeep. “It’s an awesome car, no need to apologize”  
  
A few minutes later they were driving on East Wood Road as they got closer to the university they both attended. “I’ve never actually seen you at uni though, not even on campus.” Lydia said. “It’s a big campus so we’ve probably walked by each other but we had no idea who the other person was so we forgot about it. Happens a lot” he said. It sounded logical.   
  
He dropped her off in front of the building she lived in and before she could even opened the door he had already walked around the car to open the door for her. “Note to self: He’s smart AND a gentleman” She thought. “Thank you, and thanks for the ride as well.” She said with a smile. “You’re welcome it was great hanging out with you.” He said. “Yeah you too.”   
  
The both of them were not being able to contain the small smiles that crept up on both of their faces. Stiles broke the silence. “Do you maybe want to grab a coffee this weekend? I would have asked you for tomorrow but my friend set me up for a ‘voluntary’ double date” he said. “Same” She responded.   
  
The fact that they both had a double date tomorrow went totally over their heads.  
  
“I’d love to.” She said. His eyes lit up slightly. She noticed. “I’ll give you my number.” She said, reaching for his phone. They exchanged numbers and soon enough he was sitting in the jeep, waiting for her to safely get into her dorm before driving away. He couldn’t wait. She couldn’t either.

 

She got into her dorm room and closed the door. This feeling in her stomach just wouldn’t leave. She had never done something like that. Just starting a conversation with a total stanger was not at all in her comfort zone but like she said. There was just something about him.   
She put on her pjama’s and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once finished she turned off the lights and got into her bed. Once again she was thinking about the whole ordeal when she heard her phone on the bedside table make a beeping noise. She got a message. It was Stiles.   
**  
** Stiles: You know, you’re different. The good kind of different. ** 01:02  
**  
**** Lydia: I was just thinking the same thing about you. **** **01:03**

**** Stiles: Goodnight, Lyds ** 01:05**

 

She smiled at the nickname.  


**** Lydia: Goodnight ** 01:06**

_________________

 

 

The next day she woke up thinking about the way last nights’ adventure went and she couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe this was it. Maybe this would actually be a thing. But she didn’t want to get her hopes up. Especially since she knew he had a double date tonight.

 

The day went by in it’s usual manner when Lydia heard a knock on her door. Ally. She opened the door and was greeted by a gorgeous looking Allison. A Navy blue dress which was tight on the top with a sweetheart neckline and got wider at the waist. She wore heels that weren’t too high but still fit the dress. Her hair was curled and her makeup was natural. Perfect for a first date.   
  
“Ally you look amazing.” Lydia squealed. “So do you!” Allison said. Referring to Lydia’s choice of outfit. She chose to wear a white chiffon top with spaghetti straps, black jeans and pair of emerald green high heels. Her hair was in a messy bun and she didn’t really feel like putting to much makeup on so she had also went with the natural look. “Ready?” Allison asked. “Yes” Lydia responded, but in the back of her mind she couldn’t wait for her coffee date.   
  
20 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant. From the outside you could see that it was an Italian place, it was small and lit up with some fairytale lights. Adorable. Allison must have been thinking the same thing. ”This is adorable” Lydia said. “It is. They’re waiting inside. Let’s go.”   
  
When we walked in Alison immediately noticed Scott sitting there. But he was alone. _She wasn’t getting stood up right?_ Lydia thought. Secretly not caring that much. They greeted Scott and sat down at the table set for four. “He’s on his way.” Scott said, noticing how Allison and I looked at the empty spot  in confusion. “His car broke down while on his way but he got it to work and he should be here any- oh there he is.”   
  
Allison and I both turned around and to my surprise there he was. Brown haired, gold eyed Stiles. I looked at him with a cheeky grin and as soon as he noticed me he cracked this goofy grin as well. Of course this was the date he meant. I hadn’t even thought of that.   
Apparently we were too busy staring at each other ‘cause suddenly I hear Scott’s voice awkwardly asking if we met before.   
  
“We have.” He said looking at Scott but looking at me again once he sat down.  
  
“Yeah we did.” she said, not breaking eye contact.  
  
She looked at Allison and back at Stiles. “Allison I’m glad you got me to go ‘cause, he’s different. _The good kind of different._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> www.stydiafate.tumblr.com   
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed <3


End file.
